slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Custard
A Special Custard is a type of Infected Custard with specific DNAs and Viruses beside Noo-Noo's virus. Appearance A normal bowl of Custard, except that all Special Custards have a brighter color. Types Scythe Custard: A blue special custard, with Porcupine Spike Growth, Nocturnal/Dark Camouflage, Increased Bone Regeneration/Growth and Noo-Noo's Virus. Scythe Tubbie and White Scythe have consumed these. Yeti Custard: '''A white special custard, after consumption the consumer will gain massive height his/her eyes turning black,gaining muscle(for male) then teeth will grow at the sides of their mouth then white fur will grow at their shoulders then the consumer can change their voices like the yeti tubby.Thomas And the yeti tubby has consumed the custard. '''Blood Custard: A red special custard found in the Teletubby Forest, the custard contains small amounts of infected blood, the consumer will grow spikes on their shoulders and their pupils will turn red, and blood will come out of the eyes and mouth, hence the name. Chemical Custard: A pale green custard that was made by Noo Noo long ago. It's ability is to mutate anyone who eats it into will become large and muscular, with only four teeth, and lots more fur on their body. Ace has consumed this type of custard. Corrupted Custard: A custard who change its colors every second: Red - Orange - Yellow - Light Green - Dark Green - Light Blue - Dark Blue - Purple - Black. Its unknown who did it. It can corrupt the teletubbie to make it hostile and its appearance change. XYZ is currently the only one who ate that type of custard. Inferno Custard: A custard that turns the eater into a fiery infected form of themselves. The food in the bowl is orange and appears to be flaming. Mark was originally going to eat this custard, but he instead ate a regular infected custard. Cooz's Custard:'''Looks like a normal custard,but slightly lighter.Consumer mutates just like with regular custard,but has stronger skin,and can actually think.Cooz,and many other tubbiesare affected by this custard. '''Necromorph Custard: '''It is a slightly darker custard with a sour taste. If a tubbie is to consume it, depending on their allergies/and or mental problems, they will morph differently. Most tubbie's organs will sharpen, and come to the mouth where they will hang out, like tongues. Sometimes they have sharp teeth and a growth on their back that they use to catch prey. After it is consumed, the consumer will begin to feel lightheaded. They will begin to feel immense pain and eventually pass out. A couple hours later they will shake violently as their organs sharpen, and soon they will turn into the tentacles that hangs out of some infected's mouths, or the growth will appear on their back. Usually, one eye will become bruised and unopenable and then reopen later, severely destroyed. The other will stay normal. Their arms will turn into a T shape, with blades on both sides of the top of the T made out of bone and cartilage. If the growth is interupted while bodyparts are slowly mutating, they will begin to become fused to it, usually creating a algamate or the tubby. The infected tubby, newly reborn will look for prey and begin killing any living animals, creatures, or tubbies around it. They are usually aggressive towards regular Infected, and they stay together in packs. Eventually they will begin to mutate again, but the way they mutate is currently unknown. '''Transformation Custard:It is a darker pink that was from the Abandoned Place.If a teletubby ate it,the teletubby will die for 1 hour,and reborn while the appearance is still the same,but darker fur color,and the skin color will be grey,which the eyes were black,and blood come out of it.The teletubby will transform into any kind of mutations,yet it will still come back into it’s state.The teletubby who ate this custard will be aggressive depending on any custard is collected,it may some time transform into a normal teletubby,means it disguise as a normal teletubby,which a teletubby will be hostile,or good. Arthur does consumes this custard,then he became hostile. The breeds are as following. * Regular/Slicer * Fungi * Spitter * Stinger * In rare cases, a amalgamation. Ice Custard: it has more blue tones than a normal custard, it taste like ice the virus spread faster and is more effective on very cold zones, the sympthons when eating are the normals than a normal infected custard: pain in the body and feeling tired but the Ice Custard also makes you feel a intense cold not matter nothing even if you on a desert during the day and front of a camp fire, then the user mutate then the user eyes become totally black with red shining rings on the eyes and on him back start to grow ice if the user eat another Ice Custard he will mutate and will get intense muscles, a strong regeneration power and capacity of generate ice from him body. this custard normally is found at south lands mountains (south lands are zones where the cold is very normal during the fall and spring.) Splitting Custard: '''It has red streaks in it while otherwise being blue. It causes a part of the consumer to be split in two or more, (Depends on how big the body part is) and the hole inside the part will have teeth. It often causes slow insanity after it is consumed. On rare occasions, the victim will die and become a spirit with the effects of the custard inside it. '''Nail Custard: It has grey dots in it while otherwise being red. It causes the consumer's teeth to become as sharp as nails, and veins will pop out of their skin (mostly from the mouth) and become as sharp as nails. Nails will be stabbed in the victim's body, and they will become insane.Category:Non-Teletubbys Category:Items Category:Consumables